Beauty in the Fire
by MihoSayuri
Summary: Buffy and the gang- including the newly called Slayers- have set up in Scotland. Faith never returned from prison- but Angel brings her to Buffy's doorstep, and she discovers that Faith was never there in the first place. Eventual Buffy/Faith. Also? I suck at summaries. More information inside.


Author's Note: the first three or so chapters were written by me. The rest, my friend Lisa. I have gone in and beta'ed (and changed some) the rest, but I really owe everything to her because she's made it better. This will be Buffy/Faith, but not much, since the story is mostly drama/horror/etc. Chapters posted weekly. Mature rating for language and violence. Enjoy!

Fire crackles from the huge fireplace in the main room. All around me, slayers are giggling, laughing, some even caroling, as they go to work putting up the festive decorations. I'm laughing at my younger sister, trying desperately to reach the top of the tree as she leans over from her place on the ladder. She drops the star, and I catch it as it falls the ten or so feet back down to me. Groaning out in frustration, she rests her head against the top rail of the ladder. I can't help but burst out laughing yet again, holding my sides cause my ribs are definitely starting to hurt.

"Buffy, come on! You could at least give me the star instead of standing there laughing," she whines, making sure to stomp her foot on every rung of the ladder on her way back down to me.

"Fine, here." I hand her the silver star and grin as I watch her tramp back up to her high perch. Kennedy comes in with the last of the presents, the wrapped gifts piled so high in her arms, I'm sure she can't see over them.

"I can't believe it's actually snowing," she says, putting the gifts down next to the dozens of others and shaking out her hair where snow had gathered. She moves to stand by the fire and rubs her hands together, letting them heat.

"Why? Doesn't it snow a lot in Scotland?" Willow asks, coming over to her girlfriend's side and kissing Kennedy on the cheek.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just saying it was raining like an hour ago and now it's all snow. It's just weird." Kennedy shrugs. "And anyway, back in New York?"

"Yes, we know, the snow was tons of fun and ten times better. We've heard it all before," Dawn snaps, but then immediately brightens up as she finally gets the star to stay on top of the tree. As she begins her descend down the ladder, she smiles, humming "O' Come, All Ye Faithful" under her breath. Kennedy scowls at her, but she ignores it and begins to rummage through the presents.

"Dawn, leave the presents alone!" I command, smacking her on the shoulder, but then look at the presents in interest and soon find myself lifting boxes with my name on them, giving them a shake.

Giles comes in with a tray of tea cups, balancing them perfectly as he sets it down on the large table. We've moved the long wooden table from the dining room to the main living room, mostly because we want to eat Christmas dinner beside the fire. He sighs as he spots us hustling the presents, and leans back into the sofa, taking a sip of his tea.

"Really? You can't just be patient and wait twelve hours until Christmas morning?"

"Nope!" chirps my sister, who picks up the presents that I bought for her and begins to tear the edge.

"Dawn, put it down," I say sternly, straightening up from under the huge tree and cross my arms across my chest.

She pouts at me, but I raise my eyebrows, and then she just snorts. "Can't blame me for trying."

"I'm with Dawn. Can't we just do presents now?" says Xander, who comes into the common room with his new Christmas jumper on. He's grinning and has a bounce in his step.

Willow turns from the fire and shakes her head at him, a smug smile on her face. "No, Xander Harris, no peeking for you!"

He looks genuinely disappointed. "Really, Will? Not even if I did the Snoopy Dance? I mean, I haven't done it in years but then, I'm not really sure I want to with one eye." He shudders and then turns his attention to the tree, bracing his hands on his hips and smiling at it. "Impressive... Guess if you want something done, call in the Summers girls!"

"Hey now, the other girls helped to!" I say, plonking myself down on the couch with Giles and picking up one of the steaming tea cups. As I glance at him, I see him giving me a small smile, and I beam back at him, before my expression turns sour as I burn my tongue on the hot tea.

For a moment, I smile, and close my eyes. I completely lose myself in the noises around me, how happy everyone is. From the friends I've known for years, to the new Slayers who have joined us. Their joyful, cheery chatter makes me feel like a weight is being lifted off of my shoulders, and I feel, even for a moment, truly free. Since the fight with The First, we found this castle here in Scotland to relocate to and help the new generation of slayers to learn about their destiny.

Opening my eyes, I look out the window at the thickening snow; a quick memory of almost five years ago flashes into my head- the night that Angel was stalked by the First. I remember him leaving me at my doorstep as the snow fell quietly, giving me a reassuring smile that he'd be alright. Walking through the door to see my mom curled up on the couch, asleep. And then I remember seeing Faith in front of the TV, trying to quietly fight with the VCR as it ate up one of our tapes.

My smile fades and I swallow heavily. It had been a long time since I've thought about Faith. My feelings about the other Slayer are still mixed, but I do admit that any negative feelings toward her are slightly dulled down now that she's stayed locked up for so long. A pang in my gut makes all the upbeat thoughts fade away, and I can't help but think of her alone in that prison cell, with no one but Angel to wish her a Merry Christmas. No family, no friends, no presents. God, I've never even visited her...

I'm jostled out of my thoughts when Dawn comes back into the room. I didn't even notice that she'd left, but now she's standing there, trying to get everyone's attention. And then her eyes meet mine. I can't decipher the look on her face, but I have a bad feeling about it.

"Dawnie? What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, standing up quickly.

Her voice is barely above a whisper. "Someone's at the door for you, Buffy."

I knit my eyebrows together, panic rushing through me as I hear her tone of voice. It sounds... hollow.

"Stay here," I tell her, striding down the hallway to the large front door. I wring my hands, take a deep breath, and brace myself for what's on the other side. I pull open a small shutter that allows me to see who is outside.

It's only Angel.

Opening the door, feeling a little more relaxed, I see him turn to me. He's carrying a large, dark bundle, and his face is lined in distress.

"Angel? What are you doing here? What-"

"No, no.." I hear a whisper. I know that voice.

Then, as disbelief crashes through me, I look at the bundle. Wrapped up in a charcoal blanket in Angel's arms is a person. They clutch tighter at him as they sob quietly into his chest. They're curled around him, afraid of letting go. Meeting his eyes again, I see the pain in them. He shakes his head in anguish, his jaw clenching, and I have a feeling that this person has seen horrible things.

I usher him in, and close the door behind me. He hasn't said a word yet, but I don't think he needs to as the bundle moves enough for me to see a face. A perfectly recognizable one at that.

The look of almost childlike fear- but fear, in its most brutal form- in her expression almost made me almost doubt who it was, but I'd know those dark eyes anywhere.

Faith.


End file.
